


归于深渊

by Lapland



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapland/pseuds/Lapland
Summary: 1、本文为FF14暗黑骑士50级职业任务衍生脑洞，还没做这个任务的朋友请慎入，以免剧透2、故事背景发生在该职业任务失败之后，光战扑街的情况下3、R18，CP是（幻影）弗雷X光之战士（男），我流光，剧情设定强行为开车服务4、渣文笔+第一次尝试第二人称，内容可能会瞎眼，请做好心理准备5、爸爸们读到这里还想往下看？好的，请稍等，列车马上关门，列车马上启动……





	归于深渊

**Author's Note:**

> “我将踏上归途。愿你的内心从此不再是一片深渊。”

你输了。

输给了另一个自己，或者说，从自己体内分离出来的，那些不愿意被你承认和接纳的阴暗面。在此之前，你从未想过它会化为实体，也从未料到，化为实体的“他”竟然想将你取而代之。

直到战败的前一刻，你都是仓促应战，匆忙地挥舞着那把本该属于他的双手大剑。你还记得几个月前他将这把剑交到你手上的时候——那时你以为他是个侥幸死里逃生的剑士，而他也只是告诉你，自己名叫弗雷，是一名在伊修加德被称作异端的暗黑骑士。

与这把剑同时交付与你的还有他的灵魂水晶，上面据说承载着历代暗黑骑士的灵魂。然后他自告奋勇——或者说迫不得已地成为了你的导师，教授你如何控制心中的暗黑之力。这股力量很危险。你记得他如是说，一旦被反噬将陷入万劫不复的境地。因此他让你跟着他修行，而你也欣然应允。

事实上，这样的场景你已经不是第一次遇到，这样的力量你也并非第一次接触。你是艾欧泽亚的英雄，曾以一己之力打败蛮神，也曾经救千万人远离战争的血与火。你也曾经被质疑，被陷害，被背叛，蒙受莫大的冤屈，而人们看到的，却依然是独自背负这一切，在救世的道路上一往无前的你。

但现在，你倒在白云崖的哨塔边，双眼无神地盯着地面。你想起身，却发现连动一下手指都是奢望。这种感觉很奇怪，你默默地想着。你再三确认过自己没有什么外伤，即使有，也是被打倒在地时碰撞产生的擦伤。刚才那场战斗并没有对你造成实质性的伤害，然而这仍然改变不了你已经战败的事实。

那把你曾使用过的双手剑此刻在他的手上，你看着他一步步接近你，在心里讽刺般地叹了口气。

“原来英雄也会有这么狼狈的时候啊。”一个声音在你脑海中响起。

你没有看他，但你几乎可以确定说话的人就是他。因为他就是你。是你一直以来封印在内心的恐怖与憎恶，是你负面感情的影子。开战之前他如是说。然后他便向你举起了剑。那一瞬间你甚至分不清他到底是有备而来，还是单纯地为了那一刻被忽视而进行的泄愤。但这已经不重要了——无论如何，你最终输给了他。而你现在能做的，只是沉默地等待被另一个自己掌控的命运。

“反正也不是第一次了。”你自暴自弃地回答。但凡与自己有关的情绪，无论是愤怒、悲伤、恐惧还是别的什么，这个家伙都能看得一清二楚，不是么？

“但这不代表你没有承认的必要。”冰冷的声音打断了你。你看见他走近，直至在你身旁蹲了下来。你想起身，却依旧无法动弹，挣扎中你看到了他的双手大剑已经入鞘，然而你并没有打消对他的一切怀疑。你相信自己不会从肉体上被杀死，但如果眼前的人打算取代你，是根本不需要用剑的。

然后你看见了熟悉的结界。它将你们和外面的世界彻底隔离开来。你依旧枕着库尔扎斯终年不化的冰雪，四周的喧闹声和哭声却彻底离你远去。外面的人什么都看不见了，但白云崖的守军还在骚乱中搜寻着他们的英雄，指挥官德里耶蒙喊来几个人，大概在商议着如何处理此事——而你则希望艾默里克不要把这件事怪罪于他，毕竟他做了自己所能做的全部，只是结果太不尽如人意。

“都到这时候了还在考虑别人？”突然之间你被拎了起来，但出乎你意料的是，他并没有把你再次摔到地上，而是将你放到了一处靠墙的位置。你张口想要说什么，却感觉喉咙发干，一句话也说不出来，最终你只能用沉默告诉他，这大概是你改不掉的惯性。

他们并没有做错什么，只是因为你不够强大……而在那之后，如果他真的取代了你，你已经能想象，这些从一开始就被他视为障碍的人，所要面对的将是怎样的命运。

所以在放弃之前，你选择了最后的尝试。

“弗雷……不，好吧，我觉得我还是叫你弗雷比较好。”你犹豫着开口，“我们做个交易吧。”

与你想的不同，他并没有立刻拒绝，而是等着你的下一句解释。

“我会把自己还给你。”你简短地说，“而我希望的是，在这之后不要有更多不相关的人，因为我的事情受到牵连……你我之间的恩怨，到这里就应该结束了。”

“那如果我说不呢？”他盯着你一字一句地问，“很显然，你现在已经没有谈条件的能力了。”

“但我同样想要救你。”你几乎是脱口而出。“很抱歉，我今天才知道你是那悲鸣声的主人……但是我的想法从未改变。我想救他，想将他从那些积攒的痛苦中解脱。直到你告诉我这一切的时候，我才发现那些被掩藏、被埋没的，的确是我自己的那些……不太愉快的回忆。”

“所以这就是你战败的理由？”你看见另一个自己蹲了下来，几乎是贴着你质问道。他那张和自己一模一样的脸总有一种不真实的感觉，尤其是在战场面对他的时候。这或许能解释你刚才为什么输给了他，但只有你知道原因不止于此，而你现在只是希望，能将心中所想完完整整地告诉他。

“不全是因为这样。”你深深吸了一口气，艰难地说。“尽管那些记忆会让人分神……不过更重要的是我切身感到了你的痛苦。我总是不自觉地，强迫自己忽略那些事情，可我不知道是你一直替我承受着这些……你刚才问我，是杀了你来保护世界，还是为了保护世界而杀了我自己……但这两者我都不会选。我更希望你能从那些痛苦与愤怒中解脱……也不要再有新的痛苦了。”

“这里太冷了。就像你不久前说的那样……去一个温暖一点的地方，当个无名的旅人吧。”

你如同临行前的告别般说罢，而他只是死死地盯着你，半天没有回答。

下一刻，有什么东西贴上了你的嘴唇。

你差点惊叫出声，声音却被堵在了喉咙里。大脑一片空白，身体仿佛不受自己控制般僵在原地。你难以置信地看着自己被长着相同样貌的男人按倒在墙边，他却如同完成一件稀松平常的事情那样撬开了你的唇瓣，直至你发不出任何声音。

事情完全超出了你的控制。你不由得这样想着，你现在理智尚存，却并不能知晓对方到底打算做什么。你被动地接受着这个吻，而你甚至不知道他这么做是什么意思——在你出生至今的二十多年，你从未有过恋人，也从未在其他人那里有过这种经验。而你的第一次，或者说某种意义上的初吻，居然是给了你自己……如果他也和你一样，愿意面对这个看上去有点黑色幽默的现实。

但他似乎非常愿意接受这一切。此刻你靠在墙边，他则用一只手死死钳制着你双手手腕。你挣扎起来，却发现无论是躯干还是四肢，在经历了刚才的战斗后几乎连知觉都被抽走，一切的躲避都只是徒劳无功。你这才绝望地意识到他就是你，他知道你未曾说出口的每一句话，你接下来要做的每个动作……当然也就知道你脑中的任何一个念头。

你突然惊恐地察觉到，他了解你的一切，而你却对他一无所知。

直到向你举起剑，也不过是他最后的手段，想要让你明白他的想法，听见他的声音。他直到最后都想和你一起去旅行，而你到现在还不明白。他给过你太多次机会，但是现在已经太迟了。

最终你在心里叹了口气。对不起。如果可以的话……

“如果可以的话，你就会救我么？”

不知何时他放开了你，但他说完这句话便又吻了上来。这一次你没有拒绝，只是顺着他的姿势将头向后仰。你看着他的眼睛，他也同样注视着你。那双和你一模一样的瞳孔中倒映着你的轮廓，而你也映着他的，层层叠叠，一度让你感觉有些晕眩。这是你们第一次距离彼此这么近，也或许是最后一次。

“我会的。”你看着那双眼睛如是说。这和其他人不同。能听见你声音的，只有我一个人……

能救你的……也只有我一个人啊。

他无言地看着你。你们四目相对，而你正在被他看穿。

最后他将你放了下来。你打算起身，却在下一秒重新被他压住。他扯掉了你的上衣，顺带着将它在你的手腕处打了个死结。就在你还没有反应过来他这一突然的举动时，他已经卸下了那副和你一样的腿甲和战靴，并很快打算对你重复同样的事情。

“你到底要做什么……”

尽管身处他人无法察觉的结界，但你仍然不愿意将接下来要发生的事情，与脑子里那些危险的想法画上等号。于是你艰难地吐出几个词，试图确认他所要做的，并不是你想的那般难以形容。

但他很快打碎了你的幻想。

“你应该很清楚。”他说着，一只手顺势抚上你的腰身。直到他的手指触碰到你，你才发觉自己的身体是如此僵硬与冰冷。自从来到伊修加德，你便习惯了这样的冰冷。与此同时，也习惯了那些未曾流下的泪水和雪地里凝固的伤痕。此时他的手指在你身上四处游走，如同你们初次见面时他周身那团黑色的火焰，你感觉自己几乎要被他灼伤——最终那只手停在了你的胸口。

“这是我诞生的地方，我所处的世界，也曾经是我的全部。”你听见他低声说。此刻你却不知该如何回应。似乎是注意到了你的回避，他按住你，迫使你以一个正面的姿势看着他。而你无论如何都不敢相信，仅仅过了这么一小会，下腹部的那一处，就已经被他撩拨到了炽热的温度。

“我是说，既然你是我自己……”你感到喉头一片干涩。你试着劝服他，话却说了一半就梗在喉咙里。他比你更明白自己是谁，也很清楚自己在做什么，却还是这么做了。他从未将你当做敌人，也并不享受自渎的快感，因此这不是对败者的羞辱，也并非对自我的亵渎。你不愿放任这一切发生，却无法制止他的动作。被绑住的双手始终没有解开束缚，而他已然不知不觉地握住了你的下身。

如果这就是你希望的……

你没有出声，只是自暴自弃般地闭上了眼睛。挣扎会暴露你的软弱，而他很清楚你此刻心中所想。快点结束吧。你在心里默念道，这场闹剧已经太久了，而你很快将回到他原本所处的那片黑暗虚空。你们会调换位置，他将取代你，而你将消失，变成他的一部分……但不该是以这种方式。

让你没有想到的是他突然停下了动作。你睁开眼睛，发现他正像之前那样盯着你。此时你竟然感到有些挫败，并非是出于耻辱，也非先前的那般羞愧，而是因为，就在刚刚的前一刻，你甚至感觉自己有点懂他……但事实上的结果，还是和你想的不同。

“我就是你。但你始终不肯正视我……”他的每一个字都仿佛是在叹息。“我会做一切事情，让你记住这一点……而不是把我当成别人。”

——你接受我的存在，便是救我。你记住我，便是救我。

这一瞬间，你突然明白了那曾经知之甚少的另一个自己，所求之物究竟为何。

于是你不再抵抗，而是以沉默回应。认命的放弃变为了无言的认可，你能感觉到他也发现了这种变化。“你太紧张了。”你听见他在黑暗中笑了。这次他的声音里没有嘲讽，而是贴在你耳边轻声重复了一遍。“放松一些。”他说着，握住你分身的手一边不断上下滑动，刮过每一处凹凸不平的空隙，直到它开始不受控制地胀痛。这让你几乎抑制不住自己的声音——而他发现了这一点，原本环住你的那只手也不安分地爱抚着你的胸口与下腹。这刺激来的太过强烈，你终于忍不住剧烈地发抖。

被抚慰的前端异常兴奋地挺立了起来，但他没有给你任何喘息的时间。他不断刺激着你，套弄分身的那只手甚至抚上了前端的顶部，然后轻轻刮了起来。你深深吸了一口气，咬紧了嘴唇不让自己漏出任何呻吟。更让你疑惑的是，这个和自己没有任何区别的家伙，为什么在他的刺激之下全然无法抵抗。

不过你没有等到他的回答。他只是稍微挪了个位置，两根手指就探入了你的后穴。异物侵入的瞬间，你原本以为会遭遇撕裂般的疼痛，所以你将腰背弓了起来——但痛感远不如想的强烈，奇特的异物感才是你这般剧烈反应的主要原因。你死死地咬住下唇，试图让自己不发出任何示弱的声音，但最后你还是在他的触碰之下叫了出来。那些手指如同带着电流，不断摩擦你的内壁，直到最终停留在你最敏感的一点。他发现了这一切，而你听见了他赞许的声音。接着，你被按倒在地，眼前突然一阵晕眩。

你看见他贴了上来。紧接着，有什么比手指更灼热的东西从你的入口顶了进去。冷汗从你的额头上流下来，这样的进入对你来说还是太勉强了。注意到你的反应，他看着你仿佛是在思考，但这样的停顿仅仅持续了一秒。然后他继续了刚才的工作，只是用一只手重新开始套弄你的前端。也许他认为这样会让你放松一些，但他要做的事从来不会改变。你能感觉到他的分身在你狭窄的肠壁慢慢推进，而很快他就将触碰到那个让你无法抑制情欲的地方。

然后他果然这么做了。灼热的分身刚撞上你的腺体，你就放弃抵抗般地全身软了下去。他似乎对你的反应十分满意，抽插的动作也不知不觉地快了起来。你感觉自己的身体想要被撕裂一般，一边是异物入侵的疼痛，而另一边确是难以抵挡的快感。你甚至可以感到前端挺立的分身，已经在他手指的抚弄和后穴的冲撞下，顶端的凹陷处渗出了丝丝液体。

曾经你希望这场闹剧不要开始，而现在你只能期待眼前的家伙早点让你解脱。在他越发猛烈的抽插之下，你感觉自己的肠壁几乎要被他贯穿。这是你的第一次，也是你们的第一次。而在这之后会怎么样，现在的你根本无法分心去想那些。如潮水般的快感将你一次次推向疯狂边缘，而最后你全身终于开始痉挛——你撑不住了，而他也快要撑不住了。一股滚烫的热流从他的分身涌出，冲刷着你内壁的每一处。你也终于失去了最后的自控。你听见了自己的惊叫，接着便看见大量的精液射了出来。

脑子一片空白，然后就是长久的黑暗，久到连你自己都不敢相信自己还活着。意识受困于身体，仿佛被困在结界中迟迟无法醒来。阴影中你感觉他再一次走向你，周身如同刚才开战之前那般凛冽。你听见兵刃与铠甲相撞发出的声音，察觉到自己仿佛重新回到了战败的那一刻。那时你倒在他剑下，但他并没有立刻将你终结。而现在，在做了这一切以后，决定权依然在他手上，无论是你的身体，你的意识，还是你的命运……他就是你，所以他有权这么做。

“如果可以的话，你就会救我么？”

你仿佛听到他这么说。那些本打算脱口而出的解释与反驳，也随之消失了。你发现他站在你旁边，和你一同被无边的阴影覆盖。你脱力地站了起来，以和刚才一样近的距离，重新对上了他的脸。

你诞生于深渊，但你不该困于深渊……我知道你，我接纳你，我会记住你……

请原谅我……

你用自己的心声和他对话。然而他最终什么也没有说。

“这就够了。”一个声音从你心底响起。你看了对面的人一眼，他却正在看着你胸口的某一处。那是放着暗黑骑士灵魂水晶的地方，而此刻你看见那块深红色的水晶在发光。

你终于明白了这是怎么一回事。这件事的结局，从一开始就与胜负没有任何关系。人类以欲念与愿望召唤所谓神明，却被神明从以太到血肉都蚕食殆尽。他诞生于你全部的痛苦，悲伤与挣扎，却最终选择回归你的内心，成为你的泪水，你的愤怒，你为世界而战的力量。

“我永远不可能成为你，也永远不可能取代你。”他的声音十分平静，可你却感觉到胸口隐隐作痛。“但我还是想做最后的尝试。我希望你能选择我，而不是别人……也希望你不要再把我当成别人。”

我是自深渊诞生之人，是无尽阴影中寻求救济之人。

而如今，我将踏上归途。愿你的内心从此不再是一片深渊。

片刻之间，除了那片仍在发光的灵魂水晶，眼前的一切都消失了。他走了。但你知道他其实从未离去。你同样知道，总有一天，你会离开这里，去到新的地方，开始新的冒险。你会远渡重洋，奔赴异国他乡。你甚至会穿越时间和空间，去拯救一个所有人未曾听过的世界。但总有一天，你会厌倦这一切，觉得这不过是一场闹剧。而那时他会在伊修加德等你，在云雾街一眼望不到的尽头，在这山岳之国落雪的夜晚。他会一直等你。等你赐予他自由，等他赐予你自由。

而你，只需要一句请求。


End file.
